


Forever yours

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica will always love Derek, 'cause he saved her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> [Translation of the song](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/mir-bez-tebya-mir-bez-tebya-world-without-you.html) (not very good though)


End file.
